Dark Times
by HappyMe-O
Summary: Kazuya is a hard-working husband and a father, the CEO in his father's company along with his brother Lee. The family is at its best, but what happens when everything is turned around as Jun becomes very ill.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

**A/N: This is part one of a two-part story. Part two will have a different title and be up in a few months once this is complete.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these chars. **

**This story is dedicated to Salysha for all her help! Thank you so mutch Salysha!!**

* * *

_Chapter One_

_Happy Days End_

Kazuya and Jun had been together since high school. At the age of 16, they had a baby boy, Jin, and a year later, they got married. The two graduated high school together, but because of Jin, Jun wanted to be a stay-at-home mom and not continue with college. Kazuya, on the other hand, went right into college along with his younger brother Lee.

For five years, Kazuya worked hard in school and at a part-time job to support his family. Then, after he graduated college, he and his brother Lee were both given part of their father's company. Lee took over the G Corporation F Design and managing computers, while Kazuya took over the Zaibatsu INC, managing and selling the computers to other companies and such things.

Kazuya had become very happy with his new job. Becoming the CEO gave him more time to spend with his five-year-old son and his loving wife.

However, seven years later, his father Heihachi decided he was going into retirement soon to spend the rest of his life relaxing. This gave Kazuya more work to do and less time to spend with his small family. It also troubled Kazuya that he had to do more and work with his brother.

Lee, normally an easy-going and laid-back type of person, hadn't been himself. Kazuya had noticed that his stepbrother seemed a bit worried about something, which was troublesome.

"What's wrong with you?" Kazuya asked while having lunch with Lee. He must've asked that question a number of times before, only to have his brother sidetrack the question.

Lee sighed and dropped his sandwich, staring at his older brother. "I bumped into someone the other day."

"Who?"

"Baek Doo San."

Kazuya was surprised by the answer. Growing up, Baek had been a good friend of the family. Lee had gone to the same school as the Korean for a while during high school. Then the two had attended college together.

"I thought you two were good friends," Kazuya said with a frown as he stared at his brother.

"We are. He's moving into town," Lee said with a sigh. "He's not the problem; it's the news he gave me. Muu-Hun is also moving into town in a week."

"Muu-Hun? The man who tried to kill you back in high school? I thought he was in jail."

Lee shook his head. "No. The Korean police didn't hold him because it didn't happen in Korea and also because he had or has a son, which I think is bullshit. His kid should have been taken away from him…."

Kazuya sighed and sat back in his seat. "Well, Chaolan, I wouldn't worry too much. The reason he wanted to kill you is gone, right? Didn't his wife leave him?"

"She was killed in a car accident, leaving him with the boy a few years back, or so I was told."

"Really, now? So, what has you so worried?" Kazuya asked, taking a sip of his coke.

"Because he'll be here in Japan again, and I just don't want to see that fucker after what he did to her back then. And what he's probably doing to that boy," Lee said, throwing the rest of his sandwich away.

"I see…," Kazuya sighed and patted his brother on the shoulder. "It'll be all right. How old is the boy?"

"I believe he turned twelve a month ago. A month older than Jin," Lee said as he stood to his feet and pushed back his long bangs. "I have to get back to the office. Am I still invited for dinner?"

"Of course. Jun will be happy to have you. Chaolan, don't worry about the bastard. I'm sure Baek will keep him under control. Not to mention Jin will probably become friends with the boy. Have Baek bring him over one of these days to meet Jin. I'm sure they'll hit it off," Kazuya said and turned to his car. "See you around seven?"

"Okay. Thanks, Kaz."

With those being the brothers' last words, they went their separate ways for the day. Kazuya now had his brother's story on his mind.

**~*~**

"Dad's home!" the 11-year-old Jin called out to his mother when he heard the front door open. He ran down the rest of the stairs and over to his father. "Hi, dad! Did you get me anything?" the young boy asked with his eyes full of excitement.

"Your birthday is not until next week, Jin. So, why would I get you something before then?" Kazuya said with a grin as he stared down at his son.

"Yeah, but that don't mean I can't get a surprise before then. Come on, dad. Mom said you were bringing something for me!" the boy explained and pointed to his mother, who was watching them in the hallway entrance.

"Oh, she did? She wasn't supposed to," Kazuya said giving his wife a small glare but smiling nonetheless. "Well, she's right. I was supposed to bring you something."

"What is it?" Jin asked with pleading eyes.

"It's not here yet," Kazuya said with a grin and removed his coat, hanging it on the coat rack. "It'll be here around dinner time."

"What? I know! It's Uncle Lee! I bet he's got me something!" Jin said with a grin and ran from his dad to his mom. "Dad invited Uncle Lee, mom. I hope you know," he said and disappeared into the living room.

Jun laughed at her son and then turned to her husband, arms folded over her chest, a cooking spoon in her hand. "Did you talk with Chaolan?" she asked, letting Kazuya kiss her cheek, and the two entered the kitchen.

"Muu-Hun and his son are moving into Japan. So is Baek Doo San," Kazuya said as he opened the fridge, peering inside of it before taking out a coke.

"Oh no. He still doesn't want to kill Chaolan, does he? I mean, it's been 12 years."

Kazuya shook his head. "I guess not. If he did and he moved to Japan, he would be arrested immediately. Don't know what would happen to the boy, though."

"Is Muu-Hun the boy's father?" Jun asked with a frown as she turned to the stove and continued to attend the dinner.

"I don't know. Lee doesn't think so. Says he's not sure, but I know my brother. I know he knows more than what he's letting on." Kazuya sighed. "We'll just have to find out."

"With the company, I don't think Chaolan will have much to worry about. You never know. Muu-Hun could have changed."

Kazuya grinned as he stepped over to his wife, wrapping his arms around her and kissing the side of her head. "You're right. Now, what smells so good?"

Jun laughed and playfully pushed Kazuya out of the way. "Dinner, that's what."

"Oh, aren't you being cute," Kazuya said as he took a hold of Jun, kissing her neck playfully, his hands rubbing her sides and tickling her.

"Kazuya!" she yelped and pulled away. "Jin can walk in any second!" she said, turning back to her cooking.

"Mmm… later, then. On another note, did you go to the doctor's today?" Kazuya asked with a bright smile.

"Yes, I did. Right before I picked Jin up from school," she said returning the smile.

"Well, are you? Am I going to be a father again?"

Jun chuckled and turned to Kazuya. "I don't know. He said he will call and let me know. He took a few tests and said we should know within a day or so."

"Why did he take a few tests?" Kazuya asked with a worried glance to his wife.

"He wanted to see how my blood pressure was doing and see how everything was. That's all. He noticed that my blood pressure was a bit high, but he said that it could be because I _might_ be pregnant and told me not to worry."

"Wouldn't that be great?" said Kazuya, excitement running through his voice. "Another boy or girl. That would be really something."

Jun smiled and gave Kazuya a hug, but before she could say anything, Jin came into the room.

"Mom! Dad! Stop it! That's gross! No one wants to see you kissing all the time. Uncle Lee definitely won't. He's cool."

Kazuya laughed and ruffled his son's hair, smiling brightly. "Sorry, son, but you know your mom. She can't keep her hands off me."

Jun's eyes widened and she threw the spoon at Kazuya's back. "Kazuya!"

"Ow," Kazuya said with narrowed eyes. "And she likes to throw things."

Jin was laughing now at his father together with his mother. "Dad, you know what mom says when you say that. She says it's because you can't keep--"

Jun ran over to her son and covered his mouth with her hand. "Jin. Don't speak like that, and get ready for dinner," she said and gently pushed Jin out of the room. "And you, hands off! You, too, should get ready for dinner."

Kazuya grinned. "All right, all right."

**~*~**

"Uncle Lee!" Jin called out to his uncle after his father let him in. The small 11-year-old ran to his uncle and gave him a large hug.

"Wha--! What's with this all of a sudden, Jin?" Lee asked with a large smile.

"Because you got me something, right? Dad said he did but it ended up being you, so I know you got me something. So, what is it?"

"Ahh. Your birthday's not until next week," Lee said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah and you can get me something then, too, but I want to know what you got me now," Jin commanded, tugging at Lee's arm. "Please?"

"Well, you said please. Come over to the couch, and I will show you something," Chaolan said, leading Jin into the living room and bringing a small black bag along with him. What Jin had noticed the bag was moving from the inside.

"What is that!?" he asked, excitement written all over his face. Kazuya and Jun stood back, watching the lovely scene.

"Well, your dad and I talked about it. And, well, I decided to give you part of your birthday present this week. So, go ahead open the bag. Now, it's not just from me, but your dad, too."

Jin grinned from ear to ear as he unipped the bag and peered inside. His eyes shined with excitement, and what popped out of the bag was a small blue-eyed Persian kitten. "A cat! You got me a cat!" Jin said, taking hold of the small cat in his hands. "Oh! I got cat! Mom, look!"

"I see. Such a pretty thing, too. Kazuya, why didn't you tell me?" said Jun

Kazuya laughed. "You didn't ask. Though I can't believe it. All the boys in his class wanted a dog. He's the only one who wanted a cat."

"Yeah, and when he told me about it, my neighbor's two Persians had kittens. Pure breeds, so it was a bit of an expense. We wanted to wait for next week, but… the lady gave him to me early. So Kazuya and I went half's on him."

"Jin, what do you say?" Jun said with a smile as she watched her son hold the small cat in his arms.

Jin grinned and turned to his uncle. "Thank you, Uncle Lee, dad!"

It was a happy moment for the small family. All four of them laughed and enjoyed the new part. As Kazuya watched his son enjoy his present, he knew nothing could turn this small moment upside down. It was perfect. And now, with the possibility of a new baby on the way, Kazuya could have been happier.

That's when the phone rang. "I'll get it. Might be the doctor," Jun said, beaming as she skipped out of the room.

"Doctor?" Lee asked with concern.

"Yes. You might be having another nephew or niece soon," Kazuya said, smiling from ear to ear.

"Mom's pregnant?" Jin asked as he placed the kitten on the floor, letting it roam around the place.

"She might be," Kazuya said taking a sip of coke.

"You two had sex?"

Kazuya swallowed his drink hard hearing his son's words. "What?"

"Yeah, that's how girls get pregnant. They have sex. We're learning it in school. You know where the babies going to come from? Mom's vagina."

With those words, Kazuya spat out his coke everywhere, hitting both Lee and his son. "What? You're only eleven!"

"Yeah, but not stupid," Jin said as he watched his mother return to the room. "So, you going to have a baby?"

Jun shook her head. "I don't know. They want me and you, Kazuya, to come in tomorrow at ten," she said with a worried expression. "They said it's important."

"Maybe your vagina isn't wide enough anymore," said Jin, whose mouth was suddenly covered by his uncle's hand.

"What did he say?" Jun asked with a rised brow.

"Nothing. Did they say anything at all?" said Kazuya, stepping over to his wife in concern.

"No. Just said it was important and they would like to see me."

"All right. I'll take the morning off from work, then. And Jin…. Don't talk about the vagina like that. It's not nice," Kazuya warned as he stared at his son.

"Ok. So, are you going to give me the talk? Motoki said his dad gave him the talk."

"Yes, I will have to."

"Awesome. Can we eat? And what should I give Blue?"

"Oh! I have cat food in the car. I forgot to bring it in," said Lee with a smile. "I'll get it after dinner."

"Okay!"

"Yes. Let's not worry of anything now, and go eat. I made pot roast today, so I hope you're all hungry!" Jun said as she led all of them into the kitchen.

They ate dinner together quietly and laughed. The family enjoyed each other's company and the happy moment. Little did they know it wasn't going to last.

* * *

**To Be Continued.....**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry it took so long for me to post this! Though I've been working on a few other stories and also life got in the way a bit. This is the second chapter of Dark Times and I should have one more left. **

**I want to thank Salysha for the proof reading! ^_^ **

**here is Chapter two.  
**

* * *

_Chapter Two_

_A Life's End._

"Uncle Lee, Uncle Lee!" the 11-year-old Jin called as he ran down the stairs, rushing past his mother and down to the entrance hall. "Uncle Lee, you wouldn't believe what dad talked to me about last night!" Jin said with excitement.

"Jin, calm down…," Kazuya said with a smile as he stepped into the room. "How are things today, Chaolan?" he asked, placing a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Everything is fine. When are you and Jun going to the doctor's?" Lee asked, smiling at Jun as he handed Jin his coat.

"As soon as you take Jin. And thanks for taking him on short notice. It's a wonder why the doctor wants us both in on a Saturday," said Kazuya.

"Maybe Mom's having twins. And they need to tell both of you because…. Mom, stop brushing my hair!" Jin said, shaking his head and pulling away from his mother, running a hand through his black hair to see if it was still sticking up in the back. "I want it like dad's!"

Jun chuckled. "All right, I'm sorry. You can have it your way," she said, giving Jin a kiss. Jin whipped it away as soon as he got it. "Yes, thank you, Chaolan, for taking him."

"No problem. We're going to have fun. Good luck today. You ready, Jin?"

"Yeah. Blue will be all right, right, dad?" Jin asked, turning to his father, grinning.

"Yeah, he has food and water; he'll be fine. Now, go with Uncle Lee and have fun."

"Okay! Bye, mom, dad, and Blue," Jin said, following after his uncle out to the car. "Can I sit up front? Dad lets me sit up front now," Jin asked as he ran to the car. "Can I?"

"Yeah, I don't see why not; you're tall enough now. Just buckle up," said Lee as he unlocked the door and watched Jin get in before sliding in himself. "So, what do you want to do today?"

"Can we go to the arcade? I got the money dad gave me for today. He gave me 200 yen, and I still have 1,000 yen from last week's alliance! He told me to give you the money, though, because I'm not good at keeping it. He doesn't want me to spend it all. Said it's for food. He said I can use my money for other things, and I want to use some of it at the arcade. I won't spend all of it, I promise!"

Lee laughed and took the money from Jin's hand and counted it. "Okay, we can do that. Though, let me hold onto your yen, too, and give you 500 yen for the arcade, and then you can save the rest for something else, if you want."

"Okay," Jin said, fishing out his money and handing it to his uncle. "Now, let me tell you about the talk dad and I had. It was the 'talk!' Dad said I'm at that age where I need to know this stuff because in a year or so, I'll be going through this thing called puberty. You know what that is? That's when I'll become a man, and I'll have this thing called a wet dream. You know what that is? That's when I'll sperm for the first time, but I won't know because it will happen in my dreams. That's what happens during puberty!" the 11-year-old said, talking nonstop.

Lee could only laugh at his nephew as he pulled out of the driveway. "Yeah, that happens to everyone…. Well, guys, anyway."

"Yeah, that's what dad said. Dad said girls get something different called a period. You know what that is? That's when they bleed out of their vagina, and dad says it hurts a lot, so they get moody. Dad said that they have to do that if they want to have babies! I don't think I'll ever want to be with a girl; that's really gross. Anyway, dad also told me what sex is. You know what it is? It's when two people fall in love and they have intercourse. You know what that is? That's when the boy puts his penis in the vagina. That's also disgusting. But dad said that's how they make babies. The sperm goes into the vagina and travels to the egg. Did you know girls have eggs in them?"

"He told you all this last night?" Lee asked with a raised brow as he listened to his nephew's story.

"Yeah! It took two hours and some minutes for him to explain some things to me. He said it was all important and that I will need to know about it when I get older. Dad told me about everything. He told me that the eggs in the mom are what cause their periods. I also asked him what boobs were. You know what they are? They're milk packages girls carry and grow when they go through puberty. Dad said the milk doesn't grow until after you have a baby, though. He said until then, they are just empty sacks. I asked him where does the milk come out and he said the nipple. Though, a guy's nipples aren't the same. We can't carry milk in our breast because we're flat-chested. Dad said I used to drink mom's milk when I was a baby, and I think that's gross."

"Some people do think that, though it's healthy for the baby."

"That's what dad said. You know what I asked him then? I asked him, what if two boys fall in love, and will they have sex with two girls. You know what he said? That I don't need to know. So I asked him if it was wrong for two guys to have sex. He said the conversation was over, and I was glad because I didn't like talking about it."

Lee laughed. "Yeah, I can understand. Though sex is a very lovely thing when you are older."

"Yeah, that is what dad said. But then I asked him how will I know if I like girls? He said I won't until I go into puberty. You know what's going to happen to me? I'm going to grow hair on my chest, under my arms, legs, and face! Dad said when that starts he will teach me how to shave. I'll also grow hair somewhere else, but I'm not going to tell you."

"Oh, that must have been one hell of a conversation you had with your dad last night."

"Yeah. Dad laughed at some of my questions, and it looked like he didn't know how to answer some of them. Did grandpa give you and dad 'the talk' when you were my age?"

"Yep. Kazuya got it first when he was eleven, and then I got it a year later. Though, father backhanded me at the odd questions. I probably asked more than you did, though. Kazuya said he got backhanded, too," Lee said, frowning at the memory.

"Really? You must've asked a lot of bad questions, then? What questions did you ask?" Jin asked, watching his uncle, curiosity showing in his eyes.

"Ah! I asked him… some of the questions you asked your dad, and plus more. Things I learned in Korea that I shouldn't have known. Ahh… I'm not going to tell you until you're older, though," Lee said with a grin.

"You suck! I'll ask dad!"

"He won't tell you, either."

"Yes, he will. Watch!"

**~*~**

Jun and Kazuya made it to the doctor's office a few minutes early. They sat together in the waiting room, hand in hand. Kazuya felt a mixture of excitement and worry.

"I bet he wanted to tell you in person because it's good news. He did that with Jin. That's probably all it is."

Jun nodded and held onto her husband's hand. "Relax, Kazuya. You're as antsy as Jin when he's excited about something. I'm sure everything will be fine. "

Kazuya smiled and kissed his wife's cheek. "You're right…. I'll try and relax, but I'm just so excited and worried."

"I know, but try to calm down. We are in a doctor's office, you know."

"I know; I know. But imagine, another baby? That would be great. Not to mention Jin would be a big brother. You know what he said last night?" Kazuya said turning to his wife with a smile. "He said he wants a brother because then he can boss him around," Kazuya chuckled. "That girls are just annoying." Kazuya chuckled again at the memory. "He also said we were disgusting because we did 'it.'"

Jun smiled. "Sounds like him. Now, relax."

"Ah, how can I relax when I know I'll be a father again?! This is so--"

"Mr. and Mrs. Mishima," the nurse called, interrupting Kazuya. "The doctor can see you now."

Kazuya stood up first. "Thank you," he said, turning to Jun and helping his wife up with a smile. He led her into the doctor's office.

"Mr. and Mrs. Mishima, good morning," the doctor greeted them at the door. He took a hold of Kazuya's hand and shook it, and then repeated the action with Jun. "Please come in and take a seat."

"Hello, doctor. Thank you," Jun said and took a seat at the doctor's desk.

Kazuya beamed and, before sitting down, he blurted out the question he had wanted to ask all morning: "Is she, doctor!? Is she pregnant!? Will I be a father again?"

"Kazuya…. Sit down," Jun said with a smile.

However, the doctor frowned. "Yes, Mr. Mishima. Please take a seat," he said, rounding his desk, sitting opposite of the two.

"What is the matter, doctor? Is everything all right?" Jun asked. Then she asked Kazuya to sit back down.

"I'm afraid, Jun, everything isn't all right…."

Kazuya and Jun listened as the doctor explained them what was wrong. Kazuya's heart was pounding with every word. The more he heard, the more he didn't want to listen. He couldn't believe his wife was having a heart failure because of cancer. He couldn't believe that all the morning sickness and the odd behavior were because Jun's heart was failing. He had been sure it was because his wife was pregnant. He had thought he was going to be a father again, and now it was taken away from him.

**~*~**

Nothing was going right. Three long days had passed since Kazuya and Jun had gone to the doctor's. In three days, they had not told anyone what was going on. They didn't know how to. Kazuya didn't want to.

"Jun," Kazuya said late that night after he made sure Jin was in bed. The man sighed heavily and watched his wife read a book quietly. He closed his eyes, thinking for a moment. His wife was watching him, and he knew it, but he couldn't bring himself to say what he wanted. "Jun… what if the cancer has spread?"

Jun stared at her husband for a moment before placing the book down on the coffee table. She motioned for him to sit by her and watched him as he slowly did. "Then… we'll have to wait and see what happens."

Kazuya nodded and sighed heavily. "Jun…."

"Kazuya. Stop worrying so much. Everything will be fine. I'm sure the doctor has caught it in time. I'm sure it will just take an operation. Everything will be okay," she assured him, placing a hand on his thigh gently.

Tears swelled up in Kazuya's eyes, and he tried to chock them back. He forced a smile on his face. "You're right…. You'll be fine, and once you are well, we will have another child," he said.

Jun smiled and nodded, giving her husband a reassuring hug. "Yes, I agree. I think Jin would like that as well."

Kazuya smiled. He hugged his wife gently and kissed her cheek. "I love you, Jun. You know that?"

Jun giggled. "Yes. Now, why don't we go to bed? It is getting late, and Jin will be waking for school in a few hours."

Kazuya nodded. "Okay. I'm going to check on him. I'll meet you in the bedroom."

Jun nodded and watched her husband move from the couch and make his way to the stairs. He turned and stared back at her once more, smiling. She smiled in return and watched as Kazuya disappeared up stairs.

"Kazuya," she smiled and slowly sat up. Just as she was about to follow her husband, the phone rang. She stopped and stared at it.

**~*~**

Jin's birthday had finally arrived, and he was having the time of his life. Kazuya had told Lee about Jun's cancer several days ago, and Lee had promised not to say a thing to Jin and to keep his nephew as happy as possible on his birthday. Though Kazuya and Lee thought Jun was doing fine and she often said she was well, she was in great pain. The feeling of pain and illness has doubled suddenly over the past few days.

Jun had never told Kazuya about the phone call she had received only days before. She didn't want to. She knew it was better if she didn't say a word and would handle it in her own way, instead.

"Jin! Be careful. Don't swing the bat so hard!" Kazuya called out to his son, watching Jin and his class try to break a piñata open.

"DAD! Then I won't break it!" Jin said, swinging the bat hard and hitting a tree. Leaves fell everywhere.

"You're going to break the tree if you're not careful!" Kazuya said, making his way over to his son, only for a hand to grab his shoulder. Kazuya stopped and turned to his wife.

"Let him have fun."

Kazuya nodded, but he noted how pale Jun looked and he couldn't help but worry. "Okay."

_SMACK!_

Jin hit the tree again, this time just missing Lee's shoulder. Jun laughed. "Never mind. Go get him before Chaolan gets killed."

Kazuya nodded. "Will you be okay?"

"Yes. Though I'm going to rest for a while; I'm tired. Send Jin, will you?"

Kazuya nodded and kissed Jun on the forehead. "I will. Go rest."

Jun smiled. "All right. Kazuya…. Ah, never mind," she started as another _WACK!_ came, this time followed by Lee's yelp as he was, again, nearly hit by the 12-year-old.

"JIN! PUT THE BAT DOWN!" Kazuya cried, going over to his son. "Or take off the blindfold…."

Jun smiled as she watched her family have fun, though she held gingerly onto her chest and closed her eyes. "I need to sit," she said to herself and made her way into the house and onto the couch.

Jin came in moments later. The small boy stared at his mother as she lay on the couch. He smiled and ran over to his mother's side. "Mom! Dad said you wanted me. Are you okay?"

Jun opened her eyes and smiled at her son, placing a hand on his cheek. "I'm not feeling too well, Jin."

Jin frowned. "Want me to make you soup? I can; I know how! You'll feel better."

Jun chuckled. "No, thank you. Though I have something for you." she said, reaching over onto the coffee table, taking out a small box. "Here. Happy birthday."

Jin blinked and smiled. He took the box and slowly started to open it. When he did, a golden heart locket came out, and Jin just stared. "It's a necklace. Mom, I'm a boy, you know. I got a penis."

Jun smiled. "I know, silly. Open it and see what's inside."

Jin sighed and did as he was asked. He smiled seeing the picture inside. On one side were him and his mother. On the other were Kazuya and Jun. They looked much younger, though. "You and dad look weird."

Jun smiled, rubbing her son's arm gently. "That was when we found out we were having you."

"Really? So the you were pregnant with me?"

"Yep. And this picture behind it is the first picture we had together. We just took you out of the hospital. See?" she said, turning the picture over to show Jin the other side.

Jin beamed for a moment, but he then frowned. "Mom. Are you dying?" he asked in a near whisper.

Jun frowned. "Jin, why do you say that?"

Jin turned to his mother. "The doctor called the other day. I heard you talking to him."

Jun frowned and nodded. Her son was too smart, and she knew she couldn't hide it anymore. She knew she would have to tell him now, before it would be late. "I think so, Jin. I'm really sick, and got sick sin so little time. I haven't gotten better."

"Mom, you have to have some soup. Soup always makes people better!" Jin cried, grabbing a hold of his mother, hugging her tightly.

"Oh, Jin, I wish it was that simple. I really do," she said, hugging her son close.

"You have to get better, mom. Who's going to take care of dad if you go?" Jin asked, tears falling from his eyes, as he stared at his mother.

"Shh now, Jin. Everything will be okay. You and dad can take care of each other."

"No, 'cause you're not going to die. Right, mom? You can get better?" Jin asked, looking at his mom with hope.

Jun stared at her crying boy, and her heart just broke. The pain inside of her grew. How was she going to tell her son that she was going to get better, when she knew very well she wasn't going to? Jun winced and brought her arms around Jin, holding onto her son tightly. "Don't cry, now. Everything will be all right," she comforted him. She held Jin close and let the boy cry. "Everything will be okay."

"You promise?"

"Yes."

"I won't leave you, mom," Jin said, holding his mother close, listening to her soft breathing and humming. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes. "Take a nap, and then we'll have soup. You'll feel better; watch and see…," he said as he slowly fell asleep.

**~*~**

Jin awoke later that night in his mother's arms. Tear stains were still down on his cheeks. Kazuya and Lee were talking quietly in the kitchen. Kazuya had ended the party, and everything seemed fine.

Jin smiled and whipped his face and stared at his mother. He smiled and shook her gently. "Mom. Do you want that soup?" he asked.

There was no response.

"Mom?" Jin asked again.

There was no blinked and shook his mother's shoulder gently. "Mom," he said louder.

No breathing. No heartbeat. Jin's eyes widened, and he held the necklace close to him. "Mom!" he called again. Tears welled in his eyes. "MOTHER! Wake up…. You have to! Mom…. Please wake up! I'll make you soup! Mom, this isn't funny. It's my birthday, mom. MOM!"

Kazuya and Lee ran into the room. Jin stared at his father with anger in his eyes. He threw the necklace hard against the floor and ran off.

Kazuya and Lee stared at him, confused. They wanted to know what was wrong. It was then that Kazuya eyed his wife, who lay on the couch. "Jun," he whispered, moving over.

Lee watched his brother carefully. He saw tears grow in Kazuya's eyes. It wasn't hard to figure out what had happened. It wasn't hard to realize what was going on.

Jun was now dead.

"Mom! Wake up. I got you soup!" Jin cried and ran back into the living room. Tears were running down his cheeks. "Dad, I got her soup!" he said, showing the bowl to his father. "Move! I have to give it to her."

Kazuya stared at his son. His eyes were full of sorrow, and he motioned to Lee, who was already calling the ambulance. Kazuya then bent to his son's height. "Jin. Mom…," he started to say, taking a deep breath. He had to be strong for his son.

"NO!" Jin yelled, pushing his father out of the way. Jin brought the bowl of soup over to his mother and placed it besides her. "Mom, look: I got the soup. This will make you feel better. This will wake you up," he said, lifting his mother's head gently and placing the spoon to her lips. "Eat up, mom, please? Please open your eyes. I got the soup."

Kazuya stared at his son and grabbed his arm. "Jin."

"NO! Mom has to have the soup, dad! She has to… wake up. She can't go."

"Jin," Kazuya said again, kneeling down beside his son and taking a hold of the bowl.

"NO! THAT'S MOM'S. GET AWAY! I have to make her better!" Jin cried.

"Jin," Kazuya said again, pulling the bowl out of Jin's hand. "Mom isn't going to wake up."

"No! Don't say that! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? SHE WILL. WATCH!" Jin cried and punched his dad hard on the chest.

"Jin…," Kazuya said softly, tears falling down his cheeks.

"No…," Jin cried, his head falling into his father's chest. "It's my birthday…. Nothing bad can happen. She'll wake up…. Right, dad?" Jin stared at his father.

Kazuya only closed his eyes and looked away.

Jin screamed and pushed his father out of the way and ran to Lee. "Tell him! Tell him mom will wake up! Tell him to give her soup!"

Lee stared at Jin and closed his eyes. "Jin… your father's right. It's not…. It's not that simple."

"NO. I hate you! I HATE YOU BOTH! I HATE HER!" Jin screamed, running as fast as he could out of the front door.

"JIN!" Kazuya cried, running after him, only to be stopped by Lee.

"Let him go. He'll come back. Kazuya… Jun," Lee said, facing the couch where Jun lay.

Sirens could be heard in the background, coming near the house, as Kazuya stared at his sleeping wife. He stared at her, knowing that she would never again awake from her slumber. Hurt ran through Kazuya's heart that night: the hurt of losing his wife and the hurt that he couldn't be a better father to his son.

**To Be Continued….**

**

* * *

Well that is the end of Chapter two. Let me know what you think! Also thank you for all the reviews.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Final chapter! Everyone who read my story and reviewed, thank you very much! There will be a sequel to this story sometime next year. Title: Looking for Hope.**

**A/N 2: I would like to add that I am sorry about Lee Chaolan because I messed up by writing him to be Korean instead of Chinese (twice in RLT, as well). This was because I thought he was Korean. However, I will be keeping Lee Korean in this story (and RLT) for reasons that will be announced later on in the second half of this story. Furthermore, I will be writing from here on out (in other stories) that Lee is Chinese. Again, I am sorry for the mistake. **

**I want to thank Salysha for the proofreading and all the help! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken.**

* * *

Chapter Three

_A New Beginning_

_The beginning of dark times started the day Jun Kazama died. Now, two weeks later, dark times continue for the small family...._

Kazuya sat in the kitchen, staring at an empty tea mug. It was ten at night, and Kazuya was alone, thinking about his son. Ever since that dreadful day, Jin had barely spoken a word, and it was really starting to worry Kazuya.

Neither he nor his stepbrother Lee had been able to talk to the boy or get a word out of him: it was always a nod or shake of the head. There were even times where Jin would just ignore them and walk out of the room. Kazuya was just glad his son was still eating, but even the teachers were telling him Jin wasn't doing much in school, either.

Sighing, Kazuya glanced at the clock and frowned. He hadn't seen Jin for over an hour now, and that worried him. Quickly, he stood to his feet and made his way out of the room and into the living room. There, he noticed Blue running up the stairs.

Quickly, Kazuya followed the kitten. If he had learned one thing in the past two weeks, it was: if you can't find Jin, just find the cat. The two had been inseparable since Jun's passing. Soon enough, the cat led Kazuya right up to the attic, where Jin was sitting on a couch that was covered in white sheets.

The couch had once been downstairs in the living room, but after Jun's death, Jin had asked him if they could move the couch up into the attic and get a new set for the living room. Kazuya hadn't been able to say no, and since then, his son hadn't said another word.

"Jin, is everything all right?" Kazuya asked, moving closer to his son.

Jin took a hold of Blue and brought the small cat to his lap. He glanced at his father and slowly nodded his head.

Kazuya frowned and sat next to his son on the couch. "Jin, are you sure there is nothing you want to talk about?" he asked, looking down at Jin.

Jin shook his head.

Kazuya sighed and sat back. He thought for a moment and then he remembered something Lee had told him earlier that afternoon. He smiled and glanced at his son. "Well, there is something I want to tell you. Care to stay and listen?"

Jin glanced at his dad and nodded.

"Well, I was talking to Lee earlier today, and tomorrow afternoon, we're going to have some visitors. An old friend of mine and your uncle's just moved into town a few days ago. His name is Baek Doo San. He is a taekwondo master and will be opening a dojang here soon. He came here to keep an eye on one of his students. Tomorrow, Mr. Baek will be coming over with his student around lunch time. And guess what?" he said, looking down at his son hopefully.

Jin only stared at his father, waiting for him to continue.

Kazuya sighed but smiled. "His student is your age and will be starting school next week. Doesn't that sound great? He's going to need a friend like you to show him around."

Jin continued to just stare at his father, though, this time, with a raised brow.

Kazuya stared back and then repeated what he just said to Jin in his mind. He slapped his forehead. "I'm sorry, Jin. I'm talking to you as if you were seven years old," he chuckled and glanced back to his son. "Ah, but it would be nice if you could make friends with the young lad, Jin. He has moved here from Korea and doesn't know anyone. So, if you will--I'm not saying you have to--but if you will, will you talk to him tomorrow? Be friends with him?"

Jin turned away from his father and took Blue into his arms. He got off the couch and headed toward the door.

Watching his son walk away, Kazuya hung his head low and sighed. He couldn't help but wonder if he was ever going to talk again. Hearing a small meow, Kazuya glanced up to see his son still standing there at the doorway. He watched as Jin gave a small nod and stepped out of the room.

Kazuya smiled.

~*~

The next morning, Lee was over, making breakfast for Jin since Kazuya had done a horrible job. It had become a ritual for Lee to come over and cook breakfast and, occasionally, dinner, since Kazuya didn't even know how to boil water. "Kazu, you really should take a cooking class once a week," Lee said as flipped over a pancake.

"You know very well I don't have the time to, Chal," Kazuya said, pouring a glass of orange juice for Jin.

"Yeah, you are right: then maybe you should watch as I cook. I bet Jin can make scrambled eggs better than you," Lee chuckled and turned to Jin. "Right?"

Jin nodded with a small smile.

"Hey, okay, so I'm not great at cooking. However, I am good at making jumbo ice cream."

"Yeah, scooping something into a bowl is sooo hard," Lee said, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, Baek will be here around eleven with Hwoarang. So, I'm definitely making lunch."

"Hey, Jin is at school during lunch, so I don' have to worry about cooking," Kazuya said with a smile. "Plus, I'm at work."

"Yeah, Burger King is real healthy every day. Did you tell Jin that you enjoy the kids' meal, too?"

Jin turned to his father with a raised brow, grabbing his juice and taking a sip.

"Not always," Kazuya said, taking the plate of pancakes from Lee and placing them onto the table. "There, Jin. Want syrup?"

Jin nodded as he started to put some pancakes on his plate.

"Not always? That's why in your glove apartment you have over twenty toys in there? Even Jin doesn't order the kids' meals anymore," Lee said with a laugh.

"How do you know I don't like to buy the toys just for the hell of it?" Kazuya said, taking a seat across from his son.

Lee sat down next to Jin and stared at Kazuya. "Then I have to say: there is something really wrong with you."

Kazuya laughed. "Okay, so I like to eat Burger King kids' meals, so what?"

"That's just weird. And you know what, Jin? He did this since he was in high school," Lee said, glancing at the boy, who had a mouth full of food.

"That's because they're smaller, and I don't have that big of an appetite," Kazuya said, pouring syrup over his pancakes.

Lee shook his head. "That's why you pig out at dinner."

"Well, yeah, people always say lunch is supposed to be the smallest meal of the day."

"True, but kids' meals, Kazuya. Really, kids' meals?" Lee laughed. "Just admit that you're weird."

"Hey, I'm not the one who wears unicorns on my clothes," Kazuya said, eyeing Lee's velvet vest. "And do you have to wear those types of clothes around Jin? You look like a gangster or something even more inappropriate Jin doesn't need to hear."

"It is not inappropriate. It's my day off, and I will wear what I please. Besides, I'll be changing before lunch anyway," Lee said, taking a bite of his food.

"It is. Jin, never dress like your Uncle Lee, okay?" Kazuya said, glancing over at his son.

Jin nodded.

"Good, because he dresses like a clown."

Jin, for the first time that morning, grinned, while Lee glared at Kazuya.

~*~

The lunch hour was almost there, and Kazuya had not seen his brother so antsy for a long time. Lee was pacing back and forth the living room like never before. Jin was also watching him as he sat on the couch with Blue in his lap. The small kitten was playing with the string Jin had in his hand.

"Lee, what is the matter?" Kazuya asked as he stood in front of his brother, stopping him from his movement.

Lee shook his head. "Nothing. Just thinking."

Kazuya frowned. It wasn't like his brother to be such a wreck, and he could only wonder if it had to do with Muu-Hun. He was about to ask his brother when the doorbell rang, causing Lee to jump.

"Oh, crap, they're here. Good! Kazuya, go let them in," Lee commanded, pointing at the door.

Kazuya rolled his eyes and placed a gentle hand on Lee's shoulder. "Relax, will ya?" he said and went over to the door, opening it. He smiled at the man who was standing on the other side.

"Baek, hello and welcome," Kazuya said with a wide grin on his face, shaking the other man's hand.

Baek returned the smile and bowed respectfully. "Hello, Kazuya. It has been a while. How are you?"

"I am well. Please come in and make yourself at home," he said, opening the door wider to let the other man in.

"Ah, thank you," Baek said, stepping into the house and removing his shoes, placing them neatly by the door. Once finished, he stood straight and motioned to his side. "Kazuya, this is my student, Ja-- where did he go?"

Kazuya frowned in concern. "Did he run off?"

Baek shook his head. "Probably. He likes to do that. He can't stay out of trouble," he said with a heavy sigh, shaking his head. "I'll be right back." With that, he slipped his shoes back to his feet and went out the door.

Kazuya blinked a bit confused and turned to Lee and Jin, to discover that his son was missing, too. "Where did Jin go?"

"Chased after Blue; he'll back. Maybe we should go and help Baek?" Lee suggested.

Kazuya nodded, "Yeah," and with that, the two brothers went after Baek outside, only to be stopped when they heard someone shouting.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to go picking fights with people? Especially when they are older and bigger than you are, Jae-Kwan," Baek said as he carried a 12-year-old boy by the collar over toward Kazuya and Lee.

The young boy kicked the air and shook his head. "No! Don't call me that! I told you my name is Hwoarang!"

Baek rolled his eyes and put the boy down on the sidewalk and bent down so he was eye level with the younger Korean. "All right. Hwoarang, then. It isn't nice to beat up people, especially ones that are older than you. Now, I brought you here to meet some friends of mine. Are you going to behave?"

"No."

Baek glared. "Yes, you will, or you will not be training with me this week."

Hwoarang frowned. "Okay, but if I don't like them, I get to beat them up."

Baek rolled his eyes. "No, you will be nice. I am not teaching you the art of taekwondo for you to beat up people."

"Yeah, right, but okay--I'll be nice, but I better get something."

"You will. Now, come on. There is a boy here your age; don't you want to make friends?"

"Not if he's a loser."

"Just come on," Baek said, gently pushing Hwoarang toward the house. He smiled when he saw Lee and Kazuya waiting for them. "Sorry about that. Ever since I started teaching him, he's been a little overconfident in his abilities, trying to knock down anything that moves."

Lee and Kazuya grinned. "Well, he's a boy," Kazuya said, leading them back into the house.

Baek chuckled. "Yes, well, as I was saying before, this is my student, Ja--"

"No! Don't tell them my name! They might be evil spies," Hwoarang protested.

Baek sighed. "Where do you get that type of nonsense from?"

"T.V."

Baek shook his head and smiled. "Okay, okay, this is my student, Hwoarang. Hwoarang, these are my good friends, Kazuya Mishima and his brother Lee Chaolan."

Hwoarang bowed, looking both men over. "Okay, they look cool enough for old guys." He glanced at Lee and frowned. "But that suit looks stupid."

"Hwoarang, your manners," Baek warned, glaring down at the boy.

Hwoarang sighed. "I'm only telling the truth! You said not to lie."

Lee chuckled. "It's all right, Baek; he means no harm. I was the same way when I was young."

"Worse," Kazuya commented. "Anyway, why don't you come in and sit down? I'll go find Jin and let him know you are here."

Little did Kazuya know that Jin was standing behind him. He was staring at Hwoarang from the side, but no one had noticed. It wasn't until Jin noticed something in the other boy that he made his appearance known.

"You have the same color eyes as my mom."

Kazuya blinked and stared down at his son in shock. His son had spoken for the first time in two weeks. The words he had said surprised him, and he lost the ability to speak.

Lee blinked. "Jin, um, this is Hwoarang. He'll be starting your class next week."

"Hi," Jin said, moving in front of his father now.

Hwoarang stared at Jin for a long moment before grinning. "Hi. I'm Hwoarang, and I'm a boy, not a girl."

Jin smiled. "I know. I can tell."

Hwoarang nodded. "Good," he said and grinned. That's when he noticed Blue at his feet. "Oh, you got a cat!"

Jin smiled and nodded, taking Blue into his arms. "Yeah, his name is Blue. Dad and Uncle Lee got him for my birthday…."

Hwoarang's smile grew. "That's cool. I like cats, too. But my dad doesn't, so I'm not allowed to have one. Instead, I have a dog. His name is Princess because he's a sissy."

Jin laughed. "And he's a boy?"

Hwoarang nodded. "Yeah, dad said he was because he has a large penis."

"Hwoarang!" Baek said, bringing a hand over his student's mouth. "Don't talk like that."

"But that's what dad said when I asked if he was a girl or boy. He said he was a boy because he had a penis."

Baek shook his head. "It doesn't matter; don't talk like that. Didn't your father give you the talk?"

Hwoarang raised a brow. "No. He said I'll learn about it in school."

Jin smiled. "My dad gave me the talk. Maybe he can give you the talk, too. What do you say, dad?"

Kazuya blinked. "Ah, no, son, that's up to his parents. Um, why don't you go and show Hwoarang your room?"

Jin nodded. "Okay. Come on: I'll show you my games," he said and led the way to the stairs.

Hwoarang beamed. "Okay!"

Baek sighed as he watched the two 12-year-old boys disappear up the stairs. He then turned to Lee and Kazuya and smiled. "Ah, I'm sorry about that. The boy's father doesn't care much what the boy says or does…."

Lee nodded and led the way over to the living room where the three men sat down. "Yeah, not a surprise. Is Muu-Hun really his father?"

Beak shook his head. "I don't know; Makoto never said. I would assume he is. Isn't that why she left you and married him? Because she was pregnant with his child?"

Lee let out a heavy sigh. "Yeah, I guess. That's what she told Jun. Also because she didn't want Muu-Hun trying to kill me again."

Baek frowned. "Ah, Jun. Kazuya, I heard what happened, and I am very sorry."

Kazuya put on a fake smile and nodded. "Yeah, thanks, Baek."

"How is Jin taking it?"

Both Lee and Kazuya frowned. "Not so well. Today was the first time Jin spoke to anyone in two weeks."

Baek nodded. "Ah, well, maybe Hwoarang can help with that. Though the boy has a rough life at home, he seems to always be the cheerful one. Even after him mom died, Jae-Kwan seemed to take it pretty well and get over it well enough. Though I also have a feeling it had to do with his father punishing him."

Lee frowned. He did not like the sound of that. "Punishing him?"

Baek nodded. "Yeah, Hwoarang won't talk about it and he denies it, but often when he comes to class, there is a new bruise or an awful cut on him somewhere. Hwoarang isn't allowed outside after school or a class with me, so I know they aren't from fights."

Lee and Kazuya exchanged sharp glances. "That's why you wanted to move here with them, because you wanted to keep Muu-Hun from really hurting Hwoarang."

Baek nodded. "I think his father is also the reason why he doesn't like people to know his real name. He uses the 'I don't want the spies or aliens to know my identity' as an excuse," he said with a heavy sigh. "However, because I haven't seen Muu-Hun abuse Hwoarang, I can't do anything about it."

"Well, he is always welcomed here if worse comes to worse," Kazuya said with a deep frown. "I think Hwoarang would be a good distraction for Jin, and perhaps Jin could help Hwoarang in some ways, too. They both have lost their mothers; it couldn't hurt."

Baek nodded with a smile. "Thank you, Kazuya."

~*~

"And then Hwoarang told me about his dog, Princess, and how he likes to drink from the toilet. I told him that was gross, and he agreed with me. He also told me his dog is afraid of mice and the broom. That's why he's a sissy," Jin spoke nonstop as he threw on his pajamas and hopped into his bed. "He also told me how he practices taekwondo and said that because I know karate, we should spar. I agree."

Kazuya listened to his son as he talked about everything he and Hwoarang had done together that day. He couldn't have been happier at that moment, listening to Jin talk. It was a burden off his shoulders, and he hoped this was the beginning of a new hope in their lives.

~*~

Even though the small family was starting to mend things together, there was another boy who was still falling apart.

Hwoarang sat in his room, crying. A nasty cut that showed on his right cheek was bleeding down to his neck, and his left arm was badly bruised. A dog lay dead in his arms.

His father was nowhere to be seen, but still the boy was too scared to do anything.

The following day, things went by as if nothing had happened. Hwoarang did not tell Baek of the events that had taken place in his home, and he kept a strong face.

Through the next five years, Hwoarang continued to struggle with his secret alone with only one friend to comfort him.

**The End**

_A young boy struggles with torment, while the other heals from another kind of pain. Will things ever be right, or will dark times never end? _

**To Be Continued. **

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's it. Look for the sequel in the next few months. The story will continue five years from now, so both Jin and Hwoarang will be 17 years old. The story will focus on Hwoarang and how he struggles with depression and the torment of his childhood. Will good come of it? **

**Part 2 of Dark Times,**_**Looking For Hope**_**, will begin in January or February of 2010.**


End file.
